IEEE 802.11 describes a communication architecture, which may enable computing devices to communicate via wireless local area networks (WLANs). One of the building blocks for the WLAN is the basic service set (BSS). A BSS may comprise a plurality of computing devices, or stations (STA), which may communicate wirelessly via one or more RF channels within an RF coverage area. The span of an RF coverage area may be determined based on the distance over which a source STA may transmit data via an RF channel, which may be received by a destination STA.
An independent BSS (IBSS) refers to a BSS, which comprises a set of STAs, which may communicate with each other within the RF coverage area for the BSS. The IBSS is identified by a BSS identifier (BSSID) and a service set identifier (SSID). In an IBSS each STA may engage in direct communication with any of the other STAs within the IBSS. An IBSS may be referred to as an ad hoc network.
An infrastructure BSS refers to a BSS, which may be associated with an extended service set (ESS). The ESS is identified by a service set identifier (SSID). An infrastructure BSS may also be referred to as a BSS. Each of the BSSs within an ESS is identified by a BSS identifier (BSSID). Thus, STAs within a BSS generally determine their association within the BSS based on a BSSID and an SSID.
Each BSS comprises a plurality of STAs and an AP. The AP forms an association with each of the STAs within the BSS. The AP identifies each association by an association identifier (AID). The AP may provide communication services to STAs within a BSS based on the presence of an established association.
Bluetooth (BT) is a short range wireless communications capability that enables wireless communication between consumer and computer equipment. Equipment that is enabled to utilize Bluetooth technology may be referred to as Bluetooth devices (DEVs). Bluetooth is designed to enable a plurality of Bluetooth devices to operate in a personal area network (PAN) environment. The plurality of Bluetooth devices in a PAN environment may comprise a network known as a piconet. One of the DEVs in a piconet may function as a piconet coordinator (or controller), or PNC. The PNC may provide overall coordination for the communication between DEVs in a piconet.
Examples of Bluetooth devices are personal digital assistants (PDA), wireless headsets, telephones, home audio equipment, and computers. Bluetooth technology may be utilized as a replacement for cables that link computers to printers, keyboards, and mouse devices. Bluetooth technology may also be utilized to enable users to engage in telephone communication by using a wireless headset connected via wireless link to a wired or wireless telephone unit. Bluetooth technology may be utilized to allow a user to enable an MP3 player to wirelessly receive or transmit digital audio data from or to a home audiovisual system with no wired connection between the MP3 player and the home audiovisual system. The user may then play the digital audio on the MP3 player or on the home audiovisual system.
WLAN BSSes and Bluetooth PANs may coexist in the same vicinity. In addition, WLAN STA capability and Bluetooth device capability may coexist within the same physical device, for example a computer may be equipped to communicate in WLAN and/or PAN environments. A device with dual WLAN and Bluetooth capability may be unable to communicate via the WLAN environment while communicating via the PAN environment, or vice versa.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.